oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Neitiznot/Archive 2
nezzy • talk reddit r/2007scape • sister wiki I won't be editing mainspace much, but I will be reading my user talk every so often, so you can drop a line here. If you're here to complain about a block, I'm enforcing a one-strike-and-you're-out policy. It's your problem if you want to vandalise. Hey there, . This is my user talk. Feel free to drop a line here. Remaining courteous, however, is rather important. So uh, please don't kill me. First Hah, reserved. As a plus, I get to test if this thing worked. 18:09, July 17, 2014 (UTC) First You noob that's a terrible poll -- 20:36, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Adding section enquiry to be admin? have content to add but cant due to not being an admin :( :Sorry for the delay in replying - between chronic headaches, stress and generally being busy, I've had no time for the wiki, and that's manifested in my total inactivity around here. :Anyway, on to the next bit. Firstly, I don't have the ability to grant or revoke the sysop user-right. Bureaucrats can do that, and I'm not one. Nor do I want to be one; I'm far too inactive for it. Secondly, you only have 11 total contributions, practically half on the same page. There's not much warranting you becoming a sysop from what I can see. I understand that page protection may be infuriating, but it's there to protect the wiki, and it's going to stay there. : I think that I've made my point. Have a nice day (or night, I guess?) 10:42, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Red links Red link user pages do not matter. They're not in a content namespace, so they don't cause backlog on or anything else. Stop creating my user page, I don't want one, and there is literally 0 harm done in me not having one. moluɐɯ 18:24, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Page protection I added 1 day of protection to the dust devil page. It should be fine after that. 21:06, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Nub Come to S:C. 11:41, August 21, 2015 (UTC) I haven't been there in ages; will do. 08:09, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi, could you help me to "remove the background and the shadow" using "GIMP" of any "burnt" fish? I learn by seeing and doing.. if you could make a video showing me how to do it once - I can do the rest of the "burnt" fishes myself - Also if there is anything I can help out on the wiki just give me a shout P.S. Why do we have no chat? xD Saiftey (talk) 13:57, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :Hey. We don't have a wiki chat as we don't have much activity through messages. It was disabled back in 2013 as far as I can remember. And yes, I can show you. 14:08, September 2, 2015 (UTC) RE I mean, I think you're frankly pretty fucking retarded, but that's besides the point, and don't question my intelligence again. It's very obvious what was going on and it's very obvious it was likely to continue. The fact that you think it's better to let it continue and "just revert" the bad edits is extremely reckless. Obviously the "furore" (nice vocab!) will end eventually; that's why spine only protected it for a week. I think he knows what he's doing, because he's been moderating this wiki much longer and better than you have. moluɐɯ 12:50, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :You're a prick. 12:54, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks! I'll give a small apology for the abrasiveness, but that's what you get for calling me stupid and having me wake up to it! moluɐɯ 13:20, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :::When you were complaining that Ansela was more abrasive than you are (I do read Yew Grove even though I don't associate with RSW anymore), I thought that I agreed. But you flout UTP whenever you want to, just like she did. I'm so sorry that I hurt your ego, and I'm not going to bother extending this for any longer. 13:59, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ya ya ok w/e I'm sowwy I hurt your feelings too... I'm glad this single incident has made up your mind about everything I do. moluɐɯ 14:05, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::But really, if you're going to say stuff like "I think that you're not that smart at all", the last thing you should expect is a friendly answer. My ego isn't hurt, and I really don't care what you think. But if you're going to directly insult me in your message, I will reciprocate. You are bound by that policy just as much as I am, so don't try to shake this off as you being a victim. moluɐɯ 14:10, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I wasn't going to reply, but oh well. Don't blame me for not proofreading: it sucks typing out responses on a tablet. ::::::I don't think that 'I think you're frankly pretty fucking retarded' and 'if you think x then you're really not that smart' are quite on par. ::::::Another controversial opinion incoming, but calling someone retarded in an summary and on their talk page probably will be offensive, and definitely more so than my comment. ::::::I didn't expect my original comment to offend you anyway, especially as you chided me before my comment. I didn't say anything that harsh; my comment was half-serious and clean of profanities. And I don't think that you have the right to call me rude when you _never cease_ to be abrasive in your responses (including the one that you're going to type). ::::::Right now I think that you're acting irrationally. Even more than I usually do. If you're going to be immature (by my standards) and irrational then just turn off the monitor. And if we could end this dispute here without any last words, that would be great - I really dislike typing messages back on a tablet. 17:00, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Actually I'm not always abrasive. You can easily see this when you check all of my edits instead of just specific ones. I didn't call you retarded in the original summary; I was talking about your reasoning. I was never offended, per se; I just decided I'd take no effort in being respectful if you won't either. :::::::What would be really helpful is if you stopped comparing me to other people (especially in other chat mediums behind my back), and admitted you did wrong too. It doesn't matter if my response was of a greater magnitude, because your message was bad regardless. I'll admit I shouldn't have said what I said, but I already said it and nothing can change that. :::::::There is no policy or rule that says I can't state my opinion of an idea, which is all I did. But there is a policy that states you need to respect other users, which you ignored first by directly insulting me. Clearly you were offended by my comments; good—now you know what mean words feel like. Don't insult me next time, especially before my morning coffee. moluɐɯ 17:15, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::My hands hate you right now. :P :::::::::| Don't insult me next time, especially before my morning coffee. ::::::::Come on, it was hardly an insult. Again, I wasn't entirely serious. And it doesn't excuse what you said (which was genuinely quite offensive). Plus how was I supposed to know that you're crankier than normal in the mornings, or that you drink coffee? I don't even know your time-zone! :::::::::| Clearly you were offended by my comments ::::::::Yes. That's why I bothered to write that up. I didn't say 'I'm not offended'. As I've said, I don't think that 'I think you're frankly pretty fucking retarded' and 'if you think x then you're really not that smart' are quite on par. :::::::::| There is no policy or rule that says I can't state my opinion of an idea ::::::::RS:UCS? :::::::::| admitted you did wrong too ::::::::Yep. Sorry. :::::::::| (especially in other chat mediums behind my back) ::::::::Every right to. :::::::::| You are bound by that policy just as much as I am, so don't try to shake this off as you being a victim. ::::::::From my interpretation, you violated it a lot more. And no, I'm not absolved of anything. I stepped out of line, but I think that your responses were more out of line. (Again not making me innocent.) :::::::::| morning coffee ::::::::Not even an argument. Tea is clearly superior. ::::::::Ciao. 17:47, September 6, 2015 (UTC)